


20 Random Facts About the McGarrett-Williams Wedding

by darth_stitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Random Facts About the McGarrett-Williams Wedding. Because only Steve and Danny would be arguing about everything from the proposal to the actual ceremony. Silly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts About the McGarrett-Williams Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. Belongs to CBS, Peter Lenkov, the Powers that Be that run this wonderful show.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER TO SAVE MY SOUL FROM GOING TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET:** Slash of the Steve/Danny variety. Run if it's not your cup of tea. Also, be warned for fluff, silliness, and shameless Princess Bride references. You have been warned.
> 
> * * *

1\. The proposal, predictably, promptly devolved from what should have been the Most Romantic Moment of All Time into a full-blown argument.

2\. Danny ranted that he was _not_ the girl in this relationship, thank you kindly, and he had done this kind of thing before and he would not trust Steve to do this properly, because knowing Steve, the engagement ring would probably come taped to a grenade or something equally ridiculous.

3\. Steve, of course, offered the opinion that although _he_ had not done this before, he would not do something so ridiculous as tape Danny's engagement ring to a grenade. He claimed that he would have put the ring on a slice of ham and pineapple pizza but those damnable hazel eyes were sparkling with repressed laughter and anyone who knew Steve well would be aware that he was now just riling Danny up at this point.

4\. Eventually, they both yelled _The Question_ at each other and both yelled "YES!" in answer and then stopped, laughed themselves silly at the ridiculousness of it all and ended up kissing each other in front of the Governor, the other half of their team, Gracie, Kamekona, the EMT's and quite probably the entire Honolulu Police Department.

5\. All right, to be fair, it was only _half_ the HPD and that was only because the _other_ half were too busy hauling off the Knuckleheads of the Week to prison.

6\. The general reaction in the islands came more of as _"You mean you two weren't married this entire time?"_ before congratulations and best wishes were offered.

7\. Danny's mother was thankful that _both_ of her silly boys had finally decided to make honest men out of each other (Steve having been immediately considered one of _her_ boys after she met him).

8\. Danny's father was only too happy to see the shadows in his eldest son finally being chased away by the man who now walked at his side.

9\. Chin was Steve's best man. Chin did _not_ shed manly tears at the ceremony.

10\. Kono was Danny's maid of honor. Kono did a _fantastic_ job of throwing what was _not_ a bridal shower or completely a bachelor's party.

11\. Kono did, however, get Steve to sing and play the guitar for Danny. Knowing Steve's terrible taste in music, the song was surprisingly sweet, appropriate and eloquently expressed how he felt for his partner and soon-to-be-husband.

12\. Danny did _not_ promptly climb into Steve's lap, kiss him stupid and declare he was a goddamn lucky bastard to have Steve in his life. No. Really. He didn't. He disavows any and all knowledge of these events, while under the influence of more than a few alcoholic beverages coupled with the fact that he was, for the very first time in years, blissfully happy.

13\. Kono took pictures. Lots of them. And video too.

14\. Kamekona brought his shave ice to the wedding reception.

15\. Fortunately, Mary Ann McGarrett had coordinated with the rest of the Kelly-Kalakaua clan and made sure that there was more than shave ice that would be served at the wedding reception.

16\. Grace stared both her fathers down sternly and effectively put an end to the argument over _what_ they were going to be wearing to their wedding. "You two are wearing your dress uniforms. Because you both look _very_ handsome in them. _Everyone_ says so. Got it?"

17\. "Aye-aye, Commander Gracie!" Steve and Danny answered promptly. While one of them was a Navy SEAL and the other one was a cop, they were both well aware of the proper respect and obedience due to a superior officer.

18\. This was one of those things that did not even need much discussion. It was Grace who marched with Danny _and_ Steve down the aisle and she was the most beautiful little flower girl that ever was.

19\. It was Steve who quietly changed the traditional words of _"'till Death do us part"_ to _"forever and always."_ Danny had also known and accepted that they might not see a future where they might grow old together, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. But with that vow and knowing his stubborn, determined, impossibly earnest partner, Danny knew that _Steve_ would do his damndest to make that future happen. And he smiled up at his new husband and promised the exact same thing.

20\. It has been written in a work of supreme literary genius that there have been five great kisses since 1642 B.C. And wedding kisses have run the gauntlet from exasperatingly chaste to overdramatically passionate. The wedding kiss shared by Steven James McGarrett and Daniel Michael Williams forever changed that and since then, instead of just five measly pecks, there were now Six Great Kisses and at this rate, Steve and Danny might just notch the number up to _Seven.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's End Notes:** Okay. Now with THAT out of my system, I'll just go back to finishing _Sunlight_ now. (sheepish)


End file.
